Wake Up
by Inuyoukai-san
Summary: Kind of a sequel to Winter Gloves. Matthew and Ivan break up. Katyusha begs for Matthew to come back and help her brother. Russia x Canada summary fails...short chapters...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia if I did, my world would be a much better place…I do not own the title of the song "Wake Up" by Arcade Fire either.

Wake Up

Chapter 1

_Break Up_

"Matvey." The name came out on its own, it sounded so sweet in his mouth, and it rolled off the tongue too easily.

The boy that stood with his hand on the door froze. His anger seemed to have dissipated with that single word. His shoulders fell and his head lolled back to look at the speaker of the name.

"I'm sorry...Ivan."

With that the door burst open letting in the cold winter storm. Mathew's golden hair whipped around his face as he stepped out and the door shut behind him, halting the blizzard from damaging the inside of Ivan's house.

Ivan stood there his arms felt strangely stiff at his sides, like they should have been reaching out, stopping Matthew. Stop him from walking out on their embrace.

But they didn't. And maybe that was proof enough that they could never be...

Matthew closed the door behind him. He knows how much Ivan dislikes the snow, how very bitter it is too him.

But to Mathew it was something very natural.

This blizzard is harsh. The snow is piling up. The walkway that was shovelled this morning was already buried under a foot of it. It didn't surprise Matthew. He was used to such winters.

The snow is powdery so his feet sink to the bottom. The falling snow is a mixture of flakes and small grains of hail. So they prickled his face, pinching his skin. He would like to think that the hail was the reason that his eyes stung and tears were forming and pushed down his face by the winter wind.

But Matthew wasn't the type who would lie. Matthew knew better.

Matthew knew that he was crying for himself, but mostly for Ivan.

"_Sacrament_ Ivan... Why?"

_A week later, in Ottawa,_

"Містер Canada!"

Mathew Williams lifted up his head; paperwork was boring, (he had decided). And hearing his name being called in distress was well... distressing.

"I'm in my office."

The door opened and a familiar figure stood in the doorway.

"Katyusha!?"

The Ukrainian was standing in the doorway. Her eyes wide with worry. She couldn't hold herself back as she ran around the table and hugged her good friend.

"Oh, Matthew!"

Matthew was surprised by the gesture, hugs are very normal in between the two, but the soft feeling of her chest against his always made him blush.

"What's wrong Katyusha?"

She pulled her face up and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"It's Ivan, oh, he's been acting stranger then usual- please! I don't know what to do!"

The Canadian grabbed her lightly on her shoulder and pushed her away.

"I'm sorry Katyusha. I can't help you."

"What?" She clutched her chest. She knew Canada pretty well -that he would only refuse to help for a good reason.

"But...I was counting on you. He's-..." She pressed her lips together her fists clenched. She needed to keep trying. She _knows_ Mathew. He will help them...

"Matthew...Please at least listen to me. I wouldn't come to you unless it was absolutely necessary." Canada tried a smile, he raised his eyebrows as if to disagree but only half-heartedly with what she just said.

"Matthew, this isn't one of my personal shopping crisis." She half-laughed. The other half was filled sadness and desperation. "There's something seriously wrong with my precious little brother."

Matthew turned and faced the back window. The snow was more beautiful today then usual. It was a nice day, the sun's light was amplified by the pure whiteness. If today was a Saturday, Matthew would have probably gone tubing. Maybe he would have invited Ivan.

A bittersweet smile crossed his face.

"He would refuse."

"What?"

The Canadian stepped away from the window, a small smile tugging at his lips, as he turned to look at the lovely nation.

"I'll do what I can."

I finally posted the first chapter! I'm sorry it took so long! I should be doing homework and stuff, but as I am a hardcore procrastinator it make my life sooooo much more difficult.

Sacrament – For god's sake, Fuck, Shit. French swear words are rather general. I use them more often the English ones sooo…

Містер Canada – Mister Canada.

I am apologizing in advance… The chapters are going to be short, I was writing it originally as a giant one-shot but it would take forever for me to post it that way so here, I chopped it up for you guys!

*readers throw tomatoes*

KYA~ Ok, ya I know I deserve it~ Oh! By the wAy I started writing another Canada x Russia fic, Bullets with butterfly wings, an AU, it's on going as well~

*readers throw Belarus*

KYAAA! I don't want to die!!!

LOL, Please_** Review**_ and tell me what you think~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia...I wish I did though...

* * *

Wake Up

Chapter 2

The room was dark. The smell of vodka filled the air. A man lay on his bed his left hand holding an empty bottle that dragged on the floor. The right arm lay over his face lazily.

The floor was decorated with empty bottles along with shards of glass that surrounded the front of the door way.

Ivan didn't feel as groggy as he liked to be when he sat up.

"Водка"

He called for his favourite beverage, his right hand dived into the box that sat beside his bed, like an ever fateful dog.

A growl escaped his lips, an ever fateful _empty_ dog.

He threw himself back onto his bed. He was, sadly, sobering up. Being able to think rationally, he wondered for a second if he should move rooms, Allowing the maids and Belarus to clean up this one, maybe he could change, the very least take off his boots.

As he was tugging his scarf he realized it was sticky. A mixture of vodka and vomit. He cursed his himself and threw the fabric off. As he did so he realized that there was another bottle of vodka lying beside him.

Ivan let out a sad sigh of relief. He opened and took a nice long swing. He would change after another nap. After the nap he would change rooms, change clothes, and take a shower. Give everyone a glimpse of relief and then dash it. He would move into the est wing. The further away he could be from the west the better...

A line of light appeared on the wall he faced. Somebody opened the door.

"Беларуссия, убирайся!"

Ivan yelled from his bed. Waving his younger sister away. Instead of closing it quickly. The light widened, a shadow blocking out some of it revealing a figure.

"Belarus!"

Ivan sat up and looked into the light squinting trying to reestablish his eyes to the light. Chucking the half full bottle of vodka at it.

The form dogged it, but the sound of cracking glass under it's feet surprised it.

"Good thing Katyusha, warned me about this."

Ivan froze down to his very core. His eyes adjusted -he could see the finer details inside the silhouette. Mauve eyes behind square glasses. Golden hair, framing the round face. Cheeks flushed, from the cold or his dodge. Ivan didn't know.

But one thing the Russian did know was that he wasn't happy.

* * *

"It's not going to be pretty."

"It's alright."

"But he might try to kill you."

Matthew gave Katyusha a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry I'm a lot stronger then I look. And I'm prepared. Your description of the room will give me an advantage."

The Ukrainian nodded, her heart was racing but she knew deep down that this needed to be done. She turned to her younger sister, who was glaring silently at the Canadian.

"Natalya, please show Matthew to Ivan's room."

"..."

"Natalya?"

Katyusha extended her hand to touch Belarus.

"No."

The two remained silent. Matthew was taken back when Natalya's glare intensified, a hint of hate appearing in her eyes.

"I've been here longer than you have Katyusha! I know that the reason why vanya Russia is like this is because of him! We should just leave him alone! He'll come out when he's ready- We don't need this- this- this fucker's help!"

The sound of a slap echoed in the hall.

Katyusha held her hand and looked at Natalya's swollen cheek. Tears falling from freely down her pretty face shaking where she stood.

"Natalya... Is that you really want, you want our precious brother to keep doing this. He could get sick, seriously injured -is that you want?! And when I thank god that Matthew was kind enough to come help and...and.. you use such language?!"

She started to choke on her sobs, her chest felt so tight. Only then did Belarus really see her sister. Bags under her eyes, pale from worry, and now tears staining and glistening on her face.

"Sister...?"

Ukraine fell to her knees, and held her hands to her face and cried. A strange stinging formed in Belarus' eyes.

"Sister... I'm sorry. Please... I-"

But Katyusha, cut her off by jumping to her feet and hugging her. The stinging in Natalya's eyes continued until they couldn't handle it anymore. They fell through. And the two sisters cried in each others arms.

"Sister..."

"Oh Natalya I'm so sorry!"

Matthew's fists were closed tightly. Nearly drawing blood. He looked down the hall knowing full well that Ivan was down there, somewhere. His teeth clenched into a scowl.

If there was one thing Matthew hated, truly despised, is when people make their close ones cry, for nothing but their own selfishness.

'_Ivan... This is going to end, now.'_

_

* * *

_

Oh! Oh! Matthew's not happy, nor is Ivan for that matter. But- Kyaaa! Angry Matthew makes me happy!

A big thank you for RusCSI for helping me with my Russian!!! I was re-reading this chapter and I got teary eyed for the whole Belarus Ukraine thing. I hope they didn't come out too OOC...

I hope you liked this chapter!

Happy Mondays everyone an update is better than a pie in the face, isn't it Garfield?

Reviews makes me happy...Review deserves cookies and hugs...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia, there is no chance that I ever can, anyways if anyone owned anything (specifically Hetalia) do you really think they would be here?

* * *

Wake Up

Chapter 3

A stalemate was formed. Neither of them moved from their position. It was a battle of will, and neither were letting up.

""Какого черта ты тут делаешь? ?"

Ivan finally broke the silence, he knew Mathew could understand him. What worried Ivan was how Matthew barely seemed phase, how he stood his ground under the Russian's glare. It is normally considered a feat, but then again, this is Canada.

In the wars, their contribution was intense. They alone pushed back the Germans from the Netherlands in the the hundred Days. They proved themselves in the Great Wars. They were the support the British and French so desperately needed. The worse thing was...

They seemed not to realize it.

"What am I doing here? I would like to ask you the same thing."

Matthew let out a strangely dark smirk.

"What is this pigsty? You know if you're as dunk as this room, I'm surprised you haven't cut yourself with all these shards of glasses just waiting to kill you."

Ivan clenched his teeth, his eyes narrowed dangerously. He jumped to his feet, wavered for a second, the vodka pumping the blood to his head.

He had to push his feet to take a step forward, towards the smaller nation.

"Matthew are you here just to torment me? Are you a delusion coming to haunt me into insanity?"

Matthew's glare intensified as he spoke his next words.

"I wouldn't come out here just to torment you, I have better things to do then laugh at people Ivan. Don't compare me to you."

Something snapped in the air and in Ivan. Yelling something incomprehensible, he charged the Canadian. Matthew stared the charging man down.

Ivan was going for a full body check. The Canadian sidestepped him gracefully, used his full body and punched Ivan on the side of the stomach, just below the kidney...

The wind blew out completely from Ivan's lungs. Matthew froze with his fist still against the area where it made a startling contact.

Ivan choked out a spit and a curse. As he started to collapse towards the floor. Mathew had to force his body to catch him. But the Russian's weight was too much for the smaller Canada. So Matthew pulled the Russian onto him so he wouldn't cut himself on the shards.

Matthew let out a hiss of pain as shards of vodka cut through his jeans onto the back of his legs.

When he was sure that Ivan wasn't bleeding, he let out his very usual sigh.

"I was worried that the 'haymaker' wouldn't knock you out."

He looked at the Russian, unconscious with a bitter look on his face, his eyebrows stuck together in a menacing glare even in sleep. Matthew poked the spot in between Ivan's eyebrows. Messaging them until they were relaxed, so that a more reasonable would appear.

"You're going to get wrinkles, Ivan."

Matthew's legs hurt and his heart felt heavy.

He let his head hang down on Ivan's as he held the Russian to his chest. Tears fell from Matthew's eyes but ran down Ivan's cheeks.

* * *

Just a couple of notes! The Haymaker is fist fighting move, it's a really strong one. You put your whole body into one punch, but it takes a lot out of you so you become slightly delayed afterwards. Which is why Mattie was forcing his body to move after that punch.

Think of it like a ricochet you can't stop it.

Yeah I'm so sorry for the late update school, is being such a biAtch. Grrrrr... So yeah -I apologize! I hope with summer around the corner I can work more on this~ So don't worry~ not going to drop it~

If anything came out as awkward tell me, I didn't really bother proof-reading (sorry I'm lazy)

Reviews make me the happiest. There I'm blunt about it. *childish pout*


End file.
